


Scrunchies and Spaceships ( Kylo Ren x Reader )

by TheLuofLus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1980, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Fluff, NASA, NSFW, Smut, soft smut, the 80’s, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuofLus/pseuds/TheLuofLus
Summary: The year is 1987. You are an intern at the NASA research center in Florida. You are fresh out of college and looking to solidify a permanent job there. You’ve had a love for the stars ever since you were little. You’ve always believed there was life beyond your universe. And one day you are proved right. You’re working late and suddenly see something fall from the sky. It’s a UFO but it looks nothing like the ones displayed in movies or comics, no this one looks like an oversized metal ball with wings! You are eager to get your hands on the machinery to run some tests on it and that’s when a man in completely white armor emerges. He points something akin to a gun at you and you freeze. He calls your name and you nod, surprised he knows who you are. “The supreme leader is requesting to see you.”I know this concept is a little bizarre but I thought it would be fun to give it a try! Enjoy!
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter one - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is introduced, you work for NASA! The year is 1987 and the 80’s are strong with this one. You can be a bit of a clutz (isn’t that all of us though?) but you somehow still manage to make it through your day! You have an unfortunate streak of being late, and your boss has had enough. It’s time for you to learn to get to your job on time or it’s time to search for a new job.

Another early morning. You were running late, of course. You stumbled out of your car, holding your hot coffee in one hand and your ID badge in the other. _Rick is going to kill me_. You thought as you scanned your badge at the door, giving you access to the building. You grab your lab coat from a peg in the intern locker room and quickly throw it on. You pull your hair back into a low bun with your trusty red scrunchie and you have just enough time to point finger guns at yourself in the mirror with a reassuring smile. Yes you were that type of girl. Then you run down the hallway, badge swinging around your neck and coffee sloshing in your hand. Finally you reach your desk, hopefully unnoticed, and you begin your days work. “Hey!” Your friend and fellow intern Briel spoke up as she flashed you a welcoming smile. She added your name to the end of her greeting and you smiled back. “Has Rick been by yet?” You asked a little nervous and Briel shook her head. “Nope! You just made it!” “Sweet!” You replied with a smile. You took a sip of your coffee which had become cold in the dash from your car to your desk but with the mix of the Florida heat and humidity plus your increased heart rate from your mad dash you really didn’t mind. You started to sort through the papers stacked on your desk and powered up your computer, which was the best NASA could provide for it’s employees. A 1987 Macintosh, brand new and everything. Once the long starting process was finally complete you began to enter data, edit data, and file away any other paper work you needed to. That was it. That was your job. It may sound boring but it was all you had, and truthfully you didn’t mind. You dreamed of working for NASA full time. Of exploring what was truly out there, beyond your solar system. Ever since your mother placed you in front of the family television set as a young girl to watch the moon landing with Neil Armstrong your fascination with space had only grown. But your dream had to start from somewhere, the bottom to be exact. 

You were so focused on your work you didn’t even notice your boss enter the computer lab with you and Briel. “Excuse me,” Rick said, addressing you with your last name. You looked up from your work and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of your face. “Yes boss?” You asked and he nodded his head towards the door. “We need to have a chat.” You gulped, god what does he know now? You thought to yourself as you got up from your desk and followed him. Briel sent you a concerned look and you shrugged as you followed rick into the hallway. 

Rick looked down at you once you were both in the hallway outside of the lab. He was an older man and he constantly had bags under his eyes. He was nice but he was definitely over worked. He sighed and addressed you by your last name. “I think we both know what this is about.” He began and you shook your head. “Uh, no sir, I don’t.” You said, trying to pull on any innocence you may had left. “This is your third tardy this week!” Rick said, his voice suddenly loud and you backed away, startled. Rick sighed as he punched the brim of his nose, trying to calm himself. “Listen, I know how important this whole internship is to but you’ve got to start acting like it. I’m afraid to tell you this but if you are late one more time this month you will be terminated.” Your eyes winded. Did he just say terminated? There’s no way he is serious- none of this seemed real to you. You had just started this internship last month! You couldn’t screw it up already. “Terminated?” You muttered, echoing his words and Rick nodded. “Yes. Terminated. Do you understand?” You sighed as you nodded. “Yes sir. I’m sorry and it won’t happen again.” Rick looked down at you with a skeptical look in his eyes. “I promise.” 

You walked back into the lab and Briel’s eyes were instantly on you. “What was that all about?” She asked as you sat back down next to her. You bit your lip, hesitating to respond. “He knows that I was late again.” “What?” Briel said, shocked that he knew. “He said if I’m late again this month I will be terminated.” Briel scoffed as she brushed her dark black braids from her face. She crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s crazy. Who told him you were late? It certainly wasn’t me… how else would know?” You took a look around the room and as soon as your eyes met those of a familiar and much disliked face on the other side of the lab you immediately knew who told Rick about your tardy. “Kyle.” 

Kyle was a stuck up intern who both you and Briel couldn’t stand. He was a spoiled brat that got practically everything he wanted handed to him. And if didn’t help that his dad was one of the chief scientists in the robotic sciences wing. He smirked over at you and you groaned with a roll of your eyes. “You really think he told Rick?” Briel asked, following your gaze. “Briel, he hates me. I know he told Rick.” It was almost like he could tell you were talking about him because Kyle got up from his seat and walked over to you two, cocky smirk still on his lips. “What’s the matter, lame ass?” He teased, condescending eyes glaring down at you. “Worried you might loose your fake little job?” “Oh shut up.” You retaliated. “Yeah!” Briel added. “She doesn’t need you ruining her chances on her dream.” “Aw her dream?” Kyle mocked you. “I think your dreams should be limited to where you girls belong.” He seethed as he reached out to grip your chin and forced you to look up at him. “And that’s in the kitchen.” He hissed. “The laboratory is no place for a woman.” You bit your lip. But you couldn’t stay quiet. “Oh yeah? Well I would tell you where your place is but this is a work environment and I’m trying to keep things professional.” You seethed in return. Kyle huffed. He didn’t have anything else to say to that. He merely gave you another nasty look before returning to his desk. “I can’t believe that guy.” You said in disbelief and Briel shook her head. “Don’t listen to him.” She soothed. “He’s just a jerk.” 


	2. Chapter two - Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Your work for the day is over! Unfortunately, you’re exhausted so it’s time to head to your 1983 Chevy for the drive home. You would have been worried about falling asleep at the wheel but that was quickly changed when you noticed a burning object fall from the sky. Your inner curiosity is sparked and you just have to check it out!

The hours had flown by. You looked up at the clock on your large Macintosh monitor and realized it was nearly eleven pm. You were exhausted. Everyone else had gone home except for you and maybe a few other scientists in other parts of the facility. You always worked late. You liked to seem like a workaholic, which you were, but you also wanted to prove your determination and desire for this job. You wanted nothing more then to rub elbows with some of the greatest minds and scientists in all of NASA’s history. And you were willing to do anything to prove it. You finally finished typing up the last report that your mind could possibly handle and decided it was time you clocked out. You got up from your desk, cleaned it off from any trash that accumulated throughout the day- basically a few cans of Coca-Cola and a spare sheet of paper or two- and grab your keys. You walk to the locker room and hang up your lab coat. You glance at yourself in the mirror. Your hair is a mess and there are bags underneath your eyes. Yep you certainly are exhausted. You sigh as you walk out to your car and begin the long boring drive home. 

Every Breath You Take by The Police playing softly over the radio of your 1983 Chevy really set the vibe for the drive home. The roads of south Florida were pretty dark except for the occasional street light and small country house. You hummed softly to the toon as you continued to drive home, ready to run a brush through your messy hair and change into some clean pjs and get some sleep. You deserved it. You would be concerned for yourself falling asleep at the wheel if it wasn’t for the can of New Coke you drank before ten that was the only thing keeping you awake right now. You heard the music begin to fade and that’s when you saw it. At first you thought it was a falling star but then you noticed the rotation and the speed and the shape of the object falling from the sky and you slammed on the breaks.

You rolled down your window with the manual crank that all cars had to lower the window and gazed out as the object crashed violently into a near by field with a violent explosion. You winced and of course your curiousty got the best of you. You put your car back in gear and drove down closer to the crash sight until your car couldn’t drive any closer. You pushed your door open and jumped out, running to the sight. You crouched behind a pile of dirt that had been created from the impact of the crash and looked down to see what you could see.

There, smoking in a crater which had been created from the crash, was what you assumed to be a UFO but it didn’t look anything like a UFO from the movies or the comics you were used to. This looked like a large metal golf ball with a window in the front for the pilot to see out. On the sides of the large ball were two massive wings that had been badly damaged from the crash. You watched in pure wonder as smoke spilled from the machine. You were just about to slide down to the UFO and harvest some of the machinery to experiment on when a man dressed completely in white armor stepped out. You had no idea how he could have survived that crash but you also had no idea where a space ship like this could come from. He turned to look directly at you and you ducked, hoping he hadn’t seen you. You weren’t so lucky. You heard him call your name and you looked back over the crater walls down at him. “Yes?” You called for him. “The supreme leader wishes to speak with you.” “The Who?” You asked. You were completely and utterly confused. How did this guy even know your name to begin with? And who was this ‘supreme leader’? What did he want to do with you? You wanted to ask the man what exactly it was he meant but you weren’t even able to get the words out of your mouth. You suddenly felt very sleepy and you felt your body crumbling to the ground as you slowly collapsed into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter three - Take Me Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has taken you back to the Finalizer for questioning. You are completely clueless, however, mainly because you have no idea who’s taken you and why. Kylo refuses to explain himself to you so you are left to put the puzzle pieces together on your own.

You felt yourself slowly coming to and you couldn’t possibly feel more uncomfortable. Yiur arms were strapped on either side of you and yourlegs were bound as well. You could feel a cold metal slab underneath you and it was almost like you were strapped to a torture table of some kind. You groaned as you tried to collect your senses. “Comfortable?” A robotic voice filled your ears. You looked up to see a figure in complete black looming over you. “Holy shit!” You screamed. You tried to put two and two together and figure out what was happening. Fear coursed theough your veins and the reality of you being restrained fully set in as you tried to pull yourself from your restraints. “Is this Russia? Are you a Russian? I promise I don’t know anything! The US just wants to make nice I promise!” You screamed and the masked figure didn’t react. “You have information that is necessary for the first order.” He spoke, deep robotic voice sending shivers down your spine. “And you will surrender it to me.” Finally realizing that maybe you weren’t in Russia, you looked up at the masked figure. “Who are you?” You managed to asked and the masked dark figure finally decided to remove his mask, gracing you with his appearance and you felt your heart flutter.  _ Oh no he’s hot!  _ You thought to yourself and you swear you saw him chuckle for a moment. Had he- had he read your thoughts? He was in fact beautiful, probably the most beautiful person you had ever seen. Ivory skin framed by contrasting midnight colored hair that flowed perfectly to his shoulders. Beauty marks dotted his face like stars in the sky and his lips looked so plump and soft. You wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. His eyes were so dark but a honey hues light seemed to shine in them ever so faintly. He was beautiful, no he was gorgeous. 

“My name is Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order and  _ you  _ have information that I need to finish this war. And now you will give it to me.” You raised an eyebrow as you looked up at him. “War?” You questioned. “Like the Cold War?” You added. You had no idea where on earth you were and where this strange yet beautiful man had taken you. The man seemed not to understand and he ignored your comment. “Where am I?” You continued to pester him. “Silence.” He commanded you, his deep voice sounded smoother then a silk wrapped scrunchie. It sent a shiver down your spine and he leaned down to your ear to whisper to you, his strong arms caging you in on either side of you. “So what’s the catch with you then?” He asked. If his voice was arousing before it almost made you loose your mind now. You could feel his warm breath fan onto your neck. “Dude,” you said as you tried your best not to moan or to buck your hips up against his. “Chill. Jesus.” The more you spoke the more you seemed to confuse him. “You have information in your mind regarding the resistance.” He said as his leather gloved hand stretched out over your fore head and he pulled away from your ear as he seemed to focus intently on you. A burning sensation filled your head as you felt as if something was being ripped from your mind. “Give it to me.” He demanded you and you bit down harshly on your cheek to keep from screaming as pain surged through your body. “Please stop!” You begged. “I have literally no idea what you are talking about!” Kylo suddenly drew his hand back, chewing on his lip, he had a sense of realization was over him as he looked down at you. “You’re telling the truth.” He said. It was almost like he could tell if you were lying or not… but that was crazy. Or was it?

“What’s your name?” Kylo asked. He had removed your restrains and you sat up to look at him. He sat across from you and his honey hued brown eyes seemed to look at you in wonder. You told him your name. Your voice was small and almost shy, not too surprising since this strange guy just some how managed to give you the worst headache imaginable with a wave of his hand. “Where are you from?” He asked you. “Fort Lauderdale, Florida. The United States.” Kylo cocked his head to one side as he listened to you. “What planet is that on?” Your jaw dropped. “Planet?” You repeated as you looked at him with wide eyes.  _ Is this guy for real?  _ You wondered. You definitely classified yourself as a bit of a geek, I mean you worked for NASA for God’s sake, but you never asked anyone what planet they were from. This guy was a serious nerd who seemed to lack any social skills. “Uh, earth?” You replied confused. Kylo nodded, intrigued by what you had said. “Well I believe you will be staying with us until I can retrieve that information from your mind.” He stood up and you watched him with wide eyes. “Staying? I’m sorry I can’t do that.” You said and he tilted his head again, looking at you with those beautiful honey eyes. “Why not? My troopers said you seemed not to have any significance on your own puny planet.” You winced. “Gee thanks man.” You said sarcastically with a roll of your eyes. “I don’t understand. What’s the problem?” “Look, I have prior arrangements made on my schedule and unfortunately I don’t have an opening for getting kidnapped and interrogated by the hot piece of ass dressed in all black. Sorry, I wish I could stay but I’ve really gotta bounce. See ya some other time, okay?” You said as you tried to get up from the metal seat you had been strapped to. “You are not leaving.” Kylo snapped at you and you felt yourself instantly sitting down against your will. Had he done that? Things were getting a little too strange for your liking and you began to wonder what exactly was going on. “How are you doing that?” You asked and he completely ignored your question. “You will stay here until I can figure out how the resistance has hidden something so vital and obvious in your simple mind.” “Hey!” You shouted, insulted by his comment. “Where is here anyways?” You asked and the invisible force in you finally lifted, allowing you to stand. “Follow me.” He said as he led you into a monochromatic corridor. You followed him down that hallway until you reached somewhere that looked like a bridge of a navy ship. Tons of people were at stations monitoring screens with flashing lights and running scans on near by areas and they were all in matching black uniforms. Kylo walked beyond all of these people, however, and you followed him. There was a large window at the edge of the bridge allowing you to look out upon the vastness of space. You gasped and your eyes widened. “Holy shit!” You shrieked causing several people to turn and look at you. “I’m in space!” 


	4. Chapter four - Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren tells you more about your location in space and your purpose on his ship. You are given a place to stay for now and Kylo also uses the perfect opportunity to mess with your mind and emotions with his powers of the force. 
> 
> ***Slight NSFW warning!!!

Kylo Ren had long since put his mask back on his face, concealing his beautiful features from view. You hadn’t noticed it before but his mask had an intricate pattern of red embedded in the dark metal. It was beautiful, in a simple and almost sinister way that is. You wanted to reach up and touch it, to run your fingers across the cold surface but you knew that would be a bad idea. You turned your gaze back out the window, taking in the sight of thousands of stars and galaxies you had never seen. “Where are we?” You asked, your voice was still laced from bewilderment. “Space.” Kylo said flatly. “No, where in space? I’ve studied stars and galaxies and all kinds of star charts and formations. I’ve never seen anything like this. Where are we?” You asked again. “The outer rim, near the Jakku system.” “The what?” You asked, wide eyes looking up at him. “It’s my job to know the systems of space, or at least it will be one day, but I have never heard of a system named that.” Kylo didn’t answer, he just looked down at you. “Anyways, this has really been fun but I really do have to get home for my internship in the morning.” His hand laced around your arm, iron grip keeping you from moving. “Hey!” You shouted but it made no difference. All of the people in the bridge seemed to turn a blind eye to Kylo as soon as they heard you cry out. Okay great so they wouldn’t be helping you. “You are not leaving.” Kylo growled. “Come with me.” He ordered you, pulling you behind him as he walked out of the bridge. You followed, though it wasn’t like you had much of a choice. 

“Tell me more about this place you’re from.” “About earth?” You asked as you looked at him while he led you down another monochromatic and metallic hallway in his spaceship. He nodded. “Well… I really don’t know where to start, that’s a loaded question, Kylo.” “You are to address me as ‘Supreme Leader’.” He snapped and without even skipping a beat you snapped back. “Yeah I don’t think so, it’s not very fitting.” You instantly regretted it as he tightened his grip on your arm and turned quickly to face you. “Oh wait you’re serious?” You asked suddenly wide eyed and he didn’t move, he just stared at you through his red and black mask. “Okay, my bad, Supreme Leader.” You replied a little timidly.  _ What a nerd.  _ You thought to yourself. He just kept staring at you until his deep robotic voice suddenly broke the silence. “What’s a nerd?” He asked and your face instantly paled.  _ Did he just read my thoughts? Again?  _ You wondered to yourself. “Yes.” He replied flatly and a chill ran down your spine. You would have to be more careful with what your mind dwelled on around him, or else. “You didn’t answer my question.” He said as he added your name to the end of that sentence. The way he said it sent a shiver down your spine. “Jesus…” you swore, feeling your face heat up as he stepped closer to you, his body inches from yours. If it wasn’t for that mask he was wearing you would be able to feel his hot breath on your skin. You wanted that. You wanted to feel him, to see him, to touch him. “A nerd is someone who knows practically everything. They’re super smart and intelligent and they know literally everything about everything.” You could hear the smirk in Kylo Ren’s voice. “Perhaps i am a nerd then.” You couldn't help but snicker. “Is something funny, ‘earth girl’?” Kylo Ren asked you sternly and you were quick to swallow your laughter. “No…” “no  _ sir.” _ Kylo corrected you.  _ Damn that’s kinky.  _ You thought to yourself with a smirk. “I heard that.” Kylo mused and you instantly felt a blush rise In your cheeks.  _ Fuck.  _ You cursed to yourself. “Fuck you?” Kylo said in a mocking question. His leather gloved hand reached down to your chin. He grabbed it roughly and forced your face up to look at him. “Don’t worry, I will. Eventually.” 

You had to have spaced out for a minute. There was no way Kylo Ren, a stranger you had just met, had told you he would fuck you. “You heard me.” Kylo said and you could just hear the cocky attitude in his voice. “Goddamn.” You said with a groan. “Don’t think I’m stupid.” He mused, his hand that was on your chin and now navigated south and was feeling all over your body. “I heard those thoughts of yours when I took off my mask.” He teased as his hands latched onto your waist, pulling you against him. “I saw how much of a slut you were willing to be.” You whimpered against him, unintentionally submitting to his hands, to his touch. He began to grind his hips against you and you could feel his hard erection pressing against your thigh. You bit your lip as you tried to stifle a moan. His scent was engulfing you, so warm and dark. You could feel warmth pooling between your legs. He was right, you did want this. You  _ really  _ wanted it. And you were in no position to decline. “But that will have to wait for later.” His voice was suddenly emotionless and you whined at the sudden loss of contact. He stepped back, leading you back down the hallway again and you followed blindly, blushing from embarrassment at just how easily you crumbled and submitted to a man you had just met. 

You were eventually led to a small room that was much like the other rooms along the corridor. In it there was a small bed, a closet, and a bathroom. Kylo turned to you. “This is where you will be staying for now. Tomorrow morning the medical staff at the med bay will attend to you and see about pulling that information from your mind.” And after that he didn’t even say anything else. He turned and left you alone with your thoughts in a strange new place all by yourself. 

  
  



	5. Chapter five - Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You slowly try to grasp what on earth had just happened between you and Kylo Ren. You slip into your room and get ready for bed, doing your best to adjust to your new life in the first order.

You sat alone in your room on your small bed. The thoughts of what just happened, what could have happened, swirled around in your mind. This was insane, just yesterday you would have claimed all men were selfish pigs and now this one man was enough to make you crumble and you barely even knew him. All he had to do was touch you and speak to you with that deep voice of his. It was almost like you didn’t care or need to know what he looked like, his mannerisms screamed big dick energy all on their own and it made you weak. Of course his gorgeous eyes and perfect hair didn’t hurt either. It was inevitable, and you hated it. It was just your luck that you would get so turned on by a man you barely knew. You never had good luck with guys and this was just going to be another knot in a long rope of said bad luck. He made your stomach to loops around itself and you hated it. But the undoubtable fact still remained and try as you might you couldn’t prove it wrong, Kylo Ren was the most beautiful man you had ever met. 

You took your hoop earrings out of your ears and placed them on a near by nightstand. You walked into your small bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were still in your white, yellow, blue, and red stripped crop top with pale jean shorts that were a little too big but you secured them around your waist with a thick brown belt. You looked like a staple girl from the 80’s from your scrunchie in your hair, your favorite color of course, down to your white Nike’s on your feet. No one else on this ship dressed as brightly as you or anyone you knew. Fashion in the 80’s was all about bright colors and you modeled that quite well. 

It was upon looking at yourself in the mirror that you realized you still had your pager from work attatched to your belt. Your fingers moved quickly and intently to remove the small black plastic box from your belt. You wondered if anyone had noticed you were missing and had tried to page you. Had they found your car by the side of the road? Had anyone realized you hadn’t arrived home? Would anyone besides Briel notice you weren’t at your internship the next day? You tried to turn on the device and you huffed in disappointment when it wouldn’t even turn on. It was probably dead. Or maybe it was because you were light years away from home but you were still struggling to grasp that concept. Frustrated that your only chance to connect with you friends and family at home was a lost cause, you finally decided to get a shower and get some sleep. Kylo apparently had plans for you tomorrow, and no it wasn’t sex to your dismay. The man was convinced that there was some kind of vital information locked away in your mind. You still had no clue what he was talking about but by now you figured if you tried to fight him it would only make things worse.

You turned on the hot water of the small shower in your already tiny bathroom and slipped into the hot running water. You tried your best to pretend you were back in your apartment in Florida, getting ready for bed after a hard days work. But forgetting everything that had happened today seemed harder then you had thought. Once you had finished cleaning up you dried yourself off and braided your hair into two French braids. You walked back into your room and looked for something to wear that wasn’t your dirty clothes from the previous day. You opened the closet and to your dismay it was a bunch of those same uniforms you had seen those people in the bridge wearing. You honestly didn’t know what you were expecting to find in there but you were hoping that there would be at least one thing that was tasteful to your fashion sense. But just most of your experiences today, you were highly disappointed. You put on one of the uniforms and finally after trying to fiddle with it and make it more appealing for several minutes you gave up and crawled into your bed. You slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter six - Things Can Only Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly nurse comes into your room the next morning, waking you up from your light and dreamless sleep. He performs a basic checkup on you before telling you that more tests are in order to see what is the deal with the information in your head.

You awoke slowly to the sound of someone else in your room. You opened your eyes and quickly regretted it as the blinding florescent lights instantly blinded you. “It’s alright miss, it’s just me.” A voice came and you tried to open your eyes again, letting them adjust to the bright lighting. You quickly saw a young skinny boy in your room. He had pale skin, bleach blonde messy hair, and blue eyes. He smiled at you briefly and you could tell he was from the med bay just by the way he dressed. He wore all white and had those typical blue latex gloves on his hands. “My name is Eli.” He smiled again. You could tell he was kinda shy, not the type to be too outgoing or anything like that. “Supreme Leader Kylo Ren sent me here to do some tests on you.” Shit you cursed to yourself. You completely forget that Kylo had said he was going to send people from the med bay to try to figure out how to pull the information from your mind. You were not looking forward to it. You honestly hoped that you would wake up in your bed at home and this was all just some crazy ass dream. You were not as lucky as you would have liked. 

“So I hear your not from around here…” Eli began slowly as he pressed a stethoscope to your chest. You chuckled lightly as soon as he pulled the cold metal away. “Well, no, not exactly.” You said. He looked at you cluelessly, blue eyes wide with wonder. “How so? Where are you from?” He seemed so curious and full of wonder, much unlike anyone else you had met during your visit to the First Order. And you had only met two people so far, including him. “I’m from Florida- uh America on earth in the um - Milky Way galaxy…” you replied slowly. You never thought you would have to tell someone your home planet but you never thought you would be abducted by aliens either. This week was just full of surprises. “Earth…” Eli repeated your words as he nodded his head. “I don’t think I’ve heard that one.” He said before giving you another kind smile. “But then again who expects a guy who works in the med bay to know anything about planets or galaxies.” Eli was sweet. He was the only kind person you had met at the First Order. He was cute too but not in a boyfriend material type of way. Eli was cute in the way a little boy was, he was timid and shy but had a bit of a sense of humor that mixed wonderfully with his kind heart. “This place called earth, is it nice there?” He asked before placing a thermometer in your mouth and writing some things down on a clipboard. You shrugged and made some muttered intelligible response with the thermometer still in your mouth. Eli chuckled at your response. “Sounds like a nice place.” He said jokingly as he took the thermometer out of your mouth and wrote down your temperature onto the clipboard. 

“Okay so I’ve got some news and it could be either good or bad depending on how you look at it.” Eli said as he reviewed his clipboard and looked up at you. “How’s that?” You asked, wondering how his news could be either good or bad. “Well there’s nothing wrong with you medically that I can see.” He said, reading through the papers on his clipboard. That was good news, you supposed. At least you didn’t have a fever or any other serious problem. You may have been lost in space with a bunch of aliens and freaks but hey at least you didn’t have the flu. Go us. “The less fortunate news is, since I couldn’t tell if there was anything wrong by just performing a basic check-up on you I am going to have to have you come down to the med bay so we can run some more in depth tests.” you grimaced. More in depth tests?! You thought to yourself and nearly groaned. This was too much. This was crazy. “Um, More in depth like what?” You asked slowly. “Like brain scans and maybe a few x-rays. Things like that.” you groaned. Eli’s expression grew worried as he looked down at you. “Oh my! Is everything alright?” He asked carefully and you forced a smile. “No it’s fine it’s just that’s not how I was expecting to spend my first day in outer space.” Eli’s smile returned as soon as he saw you smile. “These tests will only take a few hours then you will be at supreme leader Kylo Ren’s discretion.” 

The med bay was strikingly white compared to the darkness of the rest of the ship. You had just finished your last MRI and Eli came into your waiting room carrying his signature clipboard but also he was at the side of Kylo Ren. You instantly gulped. And he noticed. Eli seemed much more stressed in the presence of the supreme leader and rightfully so, Kylo Ren was an intimidating man. But intimidation wasn’t quite the feeling that washed over you when you saw him. “The scans proved that there is in fact something in her mind.” Eli said as he looked over his clipboard. “However, it is deep in her mind. Humans only use about ten percent of their minds. Somehow someone was able to find a way to hide this information somewhere in the ninety percent that she isn’t using.” “Clever.” Kylo muttered. He didn’t even turn to Eli as he spoke to him. “Leave.” He ordered and Eli didn’t even respond, he was gone before you could get any words out.


	7. Chapter seven - Girls On Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supreme leader Kylo Ren proposes a deal with you that you can’t refuse. No literally you cannot refuse, you have no other option. You accept and just like that you are invited to his own private quarters for who knows what. 
> 
> ** slight NSFW warning

Kylo Ren was quick to approach you as you stood, gawking up at him. Your eyes were full of both terror and wonder of what he might just do to you. “The resistance thinks they’re so wise.” He mused, mask distorting his voice and causing a shiver to travel up your spine. “But you will submit to The First Order. And you  _ will  _ submit to me.” And with that he lifted his hands to remove his mask. It was just you two alone in the white room. Honey hued eyes glared down at you, drinking in all of your features. “Jesus E.T…” you muttered. “I still have no idea what you’re talking about.” If you calling him E.T. Didn’t sit well with him, the next sentence certainly didn’t. A leather hand reached up and laced around your hair, pulling it harshly and forcing your head back. Your eyes looked up at his emotionless face. “What did I say you would be calling me?” “Supreme leader.” You said submissively. You hated how easily you surrendered to him. How weak he made you feel. It made you furious with yourself and extremely frustrated. He smirked. “Look at how weak I make you.” He muttered against your ear. “I’m hardly even touching you right now and you’re already submitting to me completely.” He added. “I wonder just what you would do if I touched you here-“ he said before moving his other gloved hand to the inside of your thigh. You bit your lip, trying to stay silent. His hand moved up until it was right on top of your clothed area. You bit down harder on your lip, your teeth threatened to break the skin. “I’ve seen your kind before.” Kylo said as his gloved hand began rubbing against you, creating friction. “You May be from a distant planet but that doesn’t mean you’re the only slut I’ve ever encountered.” He added with his low and breathless voice. Your hips began to involuntarily buck against his hand, needing more of his touch. “You’re so desperate to be touched. To be fucked. To be kissed.” He teased you. “I’d do it all for one price.” He said as he instantly took his hand away and you whimpered, upset by the lost of friction. His expression was emotionless once more as he towered over you, cold eyes looking down at you. “You will cooperate by any means necessary until I have the information I need from your mind.” You thought about it. It was really not much of an offer, you would either be dead or forced to comply if you refused. Your eyes looked up at him and you finally nodded slowly. He smirked. His hand was suddenly on your cheek and he gripped your face, pulling you to him in a rough and swift motion as he pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was both rough and sloppy. His tongue forced its way into your mouth and began to feel every single area available to it. You melt in his arms, with his lips against yours you felt a sensation of warmth cover your body. Just as you went to wrap your arms around him, however he pulled away again.  _ Tease.  _ You grumbled in your mind and Kylo Ren chuckled. You knew he probably heard you but he didn’t seem bothered by the comment. “Come by my quarters in a half hour.” He said, dominance returning to him as his features became stoic once more. “And I’ll give you everything you deserve.” 

  
You watched as Kylo Ren left you alone in the small waiting room. You were alone with your thoughts once again. Kylo Ren wanted  _ you  _ to come to his quarters.  _ His quarters…  _ you thought about the words to yourself.  _ Is that like his room? Is this what it’s like when a boy asks you to come up to his room?  _ You wondered to yourself. You were so completely lost in thought you didn’t even notice Eli come back into the room. “Boy he sure can be scary when he needs to be.” Eli said with a goofy smile as he looked down at his clipboard. He looked back up at you and noticed how flushed your cheeks were. “Hey are you alright?” He asked concerned. You nodded slowly. “Yeah… ren is just… intimidating.” You lie and Eli nods. “You aren’t wrong there. I just have to finish up some of your paper work and you should be free to go.” He informed you as he scribbled something onto his papers. “You don’t Um happen to know where Kylo Ren’s quarters are, would you?” You asked hesitantly and Eli’s wide blue eyes shot up from his work and focused instantly on you. They were strained with fear and worry. “Why would you want to know that? Did he threaten you?” His voice was obviously panicked and you chuckled nervously. “Well not exactly…” Eli’s worries gaze didn’t faulter. “Alright. Ren’s quarters are on the other side of the ship, you can’t miss it. But please be careful… whatever he told you… he’s a dangerous man and you cannot trust him.” You nodded. “Understood. Thank you


	8. Chapter eight - Whip it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive at Kylo Ren's quarters just like you were requested but you have some trouble getting past his guards. Kylo helps you out in the end, of course, but is it worth it?

You stood frozen in place, back against the cold metallic wall of the finalizer. You took in a deep breath and released it. No worries a man had just invited you to his room for the first time. Nothing to worry about, right? Only this man was not only insanely attractive but a mass murder. Most people would be smart enough to run from this but the mix of his beautiful eyes, dark hair, mysterious demeanor, and angsty attitude seemed to be a turn on for you. How sad is that? You were turned on by a murderer. You shook your head at these thoughts. This would only happen to you. Only you would get yourself into these types of situations. For a second the constant irritation of Kyle at NASA and the threat of loosing your job didn’t seem that bad anymore. In fact you missed it. You missed your simple life and your best friend, Briel. You wondered if anyone even noticed you missing. You were certain that your internship at NASA was long gone by now. You could kiss your dreams of working at the space center good bye. But it wasn’t all bad, I mean you had spent your whole life dreaming about the stars and the life that could live beyond them and here you were, out here living in those same stars you dreamed about every single night. You snapped out of your deep thought trance when you remembered where you were and what you were supposed to be doing. Right, you thought to yourself. Kylo Ren wants to see me… You reminded yourself. You turned to look around the corner of the metallic corridor to see the entrance to Kylo’s quarters. Two stormtroopers armed with blasters crossed over their chests stood guard. You gulped. How were you supposed to explain to them what you were there for. “Um Kylo Ren requested to speak with me can you please let me in?” You rehearsed and facepalmed. “That sounds so disgusting.” You hissed at yourself. You didn’t want to sound clueless and stupid but you didn’t want to be too demanding either, I mean they were holding large guns. “Evening, Kylo wants to see me.” You said to yourself and instantly cringed. “Ew too casual.” You sighed. You didn’t know what to say, well what were you supposed to say to the guards of the beautiful yet evil alien man’s room who wanted to see you for a reason he hadn’t told you but you didn’t want to seem like some stupid earth girl to them? Well? No ideas. You sighed. “Guess I’ll just have to wing it.”

“What are you doing here, Earth Girl?” The stormtrooper on the left hissed at you. You couldn’t see his face but you could tell he was looking down at you. Your face went pale as you searched for something to say. “Uh…” You were quiet for a little too long as you tried to figure out how to put words together. Nothing made sense. You forgot how to english for a moment. SAY SOMETHING! You screamed at yourself. “KyloRenwantedtoseeme.” You said really fast, almost too fast to understand. The stormtrooper laughed. “You expect me to believe that?” He asked and the other stormtrooper turned to look at him. “Why would the Supreme Leader want to see an ugly little thing like you?” You felt your face turn red both with anger and embarrassment. “She’s not ugly.” The other stormtrooper said. You were honestly too stunned from the whole display to say anything. “Whatever.” the other stormtrooper said as soon as he stopped laughing and caught his breath. “Look earth girl, we have our orders. The Supreme Leader strictly told us no one is to bother him.” you looked from him to the other stormtrooper who nodded slowly. “He’s right, sorry.” 

You sighed and slowly began to turn around when the sound of a door sliding open was heard and a chill went down your spine. “Why don’t you leave it to me to decide what is ugly and what is not.” A deep robotic voice hissed and you instantly knew who it belonged to. You paled once more. Oh shit. You said to yourself and you could faintly hear the Supreme Leader chuckle. “Sir I-” The stormtrooper began to stutter, obviously caught off guard. “I meant no disrespect, I was just following orders.” “If you want to keep that pathetic life of yours you will stop speaking to me. You have already been terminated from your post. Don’t make me kill you too.” “You what?” The trooper asked in fear, practically shaking. “I just sent the order in. You are to be moved off of the Finalizer. Demoted as some would say.” “But sir-” “Silence.” Kylo roared and the stormtrooper instantly became deathly quiet. Kylo turned to you and for a moment you forgot how to breathe. “You.” He said and you could hear the smirk in his voice. “Come with me.”


	9. Chapter nine - Time after Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have finally made it to Kylo Ren's quarters! Good job! Now can you handle Kylo Ren and what he has planned for you?
> 
> *** NSFW warning ***

You followed Kylo into his dark quarters. To your surprise they were all monochromic and white. It was almost blinding. “The resistance thinks they’re clever by putting information in your mind.” He muttered as he took his mask off and you were graced with the beautiful presence of his face. “I’ll find it.” He said, stepping over to you. “I always do.” A gloved hand was on your arm and his brown eyes stared down at you. “Even if I have to break that beautiful little body of yours.” He mused and leaned down to kiss you. Your lips met his quickly, and you reciprocated as quickly as you could. Your arms were around him in no time and his arms reached down to your waist, pulling you up so he could hold you. Your legs wrapped around his waist and his large hands continued to hold you there on him. He backed you up against something cold and glassy, unlike the metallic feeling of the halls on this ship. Kylo kissed you fiercely, his lips over powered yours and he quickly gained control of the moment. You groaned against his lips and he began to slowly and agonizingly roll his hips against yours. You could feel him with each stroke of his hips. He was hard and from what you could feel, he was big too. Before you could even process much more of what was going on Kylo wrapped his leather gloved hand around your neck. He began to squeeze lightly and you gagged as you felt your windpipe being cut off. He took his mouth off of yours and leaned up to whisper in your ear. “On. Your. Knees. Now.” He ordered. You scrambled to get off of him, removing your legs from his waist and your arms from his back. You got to the ground as quickly as you could. Before you knew it you were on your knees in front of the man cloaked in black. You gulped. Suddenly your hands were held tightly behind your back by an invisible force. You knew it was Kylo's doing. It had to be. “Close your eyes.” He ordered. You weren’t one to argue so you did exactly as he said. Your eyes closed almost instantly. “Now open your mouth.” You gulped again before obeying him, parting your lips for him. You felt something cool and slick slip into your mouth. The warm taste of leather filled your mouth. Kylo’s leather gloved fingers were large and they filled up your mouth. “Now suck.” He commanded you. And of course, you obeyed. You closed your lips around his digits and began sucking on his hand. Your tongue wrapped around his massive fingers as you sucked harder and harder on him. Within what felt like seconds but was more like several minutes kylo pulled his hand away from your mouth. You opened your eyes to look up at him but as soon as you opened them Kylo snapped at you. “I told you to close your eyes.” He ordered and you immediately shut them again. “Good girl.” Kylo mused in a low voice and you could feel a familiar heat pool between your thighs. “Now open your mouth again.” You did as you were told. And something much larger than his hands was placed in your mouth. It was warm and soft and you instantly knew what it was. You could feel the heat spreading across your cheeks and down to your chest. You were certain your face was bright red. You heard kylo chuckle as his hand traveled back to your scalp and he began to thread his fingers through your hair. “Now suck.” He commanded you. You hesitated at first. You had never done anything like this before. I mean sure you had thought about it but that was completely different. You were at a loss for actions. That is until kylo forced himself further into your mouth. “I said, suck.” He hissed. You quickly obeyed, wrapping your lips around the shaft as you began to bob you head up and down around him. Kylo groaned and you could tell whatever you were doing- he liked it. His grip on your hair tightened and you could feel yourself nearly gagging with each thrust from his size. His groans got louder and as they did you sucked harder and harder on him. Finally Kylo gave your scalp a rough shove forward and a warm salty liquid began to fill your mouth. You felt him slip out of your mouth. “Open your eyes.” He told you and when you did he had put himself away and was fully clothed. He leaned down to you and put a warm gloved hand under your chin and tilted it up so your eyes could meet his. “Open your mouth.” He commanded with an intent look in his eyes. “Let me see it.” You looked up at him with wide eyes before doing as he said and you parted your lips letting him see his own fine work on you. You could hear him chuckle as he looked at what he had done to you. “Now swallow.” He ordered. You hesitated, looking up at him as you began to process everything that was going on. “I said, swallow.” He ordered and without a second thought you swallowed the warm salty liquid. He bit his lip while he watched you. “Good girl.” He said as he stroked your hair. “See the reward you get when you obey me?” He teased and ran his fingers through your hair with a smirk. “If you continue to obey me and be a good girl you will continue to be rewarded. Do you understand?” “Yes.” You replied softly. Kylo raised a brow. “Yes who?” He asked with a threatening tone. “Yes sir.”


	10. Chapter ten - Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to leave so you can head back to your room and get some sleep But Kylo doesn't let you. Why not? 
> 
> ***NSFW warning***

“Where are you going?” Kylo Ren asked as he watched you begin to leave. “Uh… Back to my room… isn’t that how these things go when they’re over.” Kylo stepped closer to you with a smirk. “Who said it was over?” He teased and you could feel your face heat up again. “Oh fuck…” Kylo chuckled as he placed his hands on your hips. “Yeah I’m about to.” His words made you gulp and he picked you up by your ass causing you to wrap your legs around his waist again. “For a price that is.” He added as he slammed you against a wall. You hissed as your back suddenly met cold harsh metal. “You will do whatever you can to assist me in retrieving this information from your mind.” For a moment you were the one to smirk at him. “You need my help don’t you?” You asked and he didn’t respond. “The mighty Supreme Leader needs the help of a simple earth girl from Florida. Oh this is heavy.” You teased with a smirk. “Heavy…?” Kylo muttered confused by your choice of words. But his confused state didn’t last long as his gloved hand reached up and wrapped around your throat again. “Listen to me,” Kylo said as he hissed your name. You were immediately silenced by the crushing feeling on your neck. “I don’t need you. I never did.” He hissed. “You are just supposed to do your part and above all obey me.” His voice was low and feral and it would have made you groan if he wasn’t still choking you. “Now you’re gonna be my good little girl and let me fuck you senseless. Understand?” You did your best to nod despite the hand around your neck. “Good girl.” He mused before finally letting go of your neck. You took a deep gasp for breaths as you tried to regain yourself. He put you back down on the ground. “Take off your clothes.” He ordered you and he himself began removing his outer robes. You felt your eyes widened the second his cape dropped and your face became bright red. “I said take off your clothes, princess.” The nickname made you melt and you could pull your shirt off over your head fast enough. By the time you were just in your bra and underwear he was on his last layer of clothing, a loose black sweater and black pants. Good enough. You thought to yourself. Even in his last layer he was gorgeous. You could the sharp definition of his muscles straight through his shirt. You walked straight up to him, being the one to initiate this time and you reached up with your small hands- well smaller then his- and grabbed his face, pulling him down to you so you could kiss him. He chuckled softly against your lips as he kissed you back and wrapped his arms around your waist. He picked you up once more and carried you to another part of the large room only to drop you onto a large black bed. He climbed on top of you only to lean down and continue the kiss. This time you began to grind your hips against his. It was amusing to him how much you seemed to want this. He grabbed at your waist with his strong hands and in one swift motion he had you flipped over on your stomach. He leaned over your backside and began pressing kisses to the back of your neck. He even occasionally sucked a few hickeys to your skin. You felt his bare hands- no more leather- trace down the skin of your back to your ass. He gripped it firmly before grinding against it. You could feel him poking into you with each roll of his hips and you moaned as a result. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of your underwear and he pulled it off of you. You could hear the sound of clothing ruffle from behind you and you assumed that was him undressing. “Ready?” He asked you, his voice was quiet and even though he ask you knew you didn’t have much of a choice. You nodded and kylo didn’t even give you a second to think about it as he pushed all the way inside of you. You whimpered at the slight pain of being stretched out so much all of a sudden and Kylo didn’t even give you time to adjust as he began thrusting in and out of you at a fast pace. “Oh shit!” You screamed as he kept his rapid pace up. You weren’t going to last long, that much was obvious but you did your best to hang on as long as possible. Kylo’s hands gripped your ass tightly as he continued to slam in and out of you at a fast pace. Your hands gripped the midnight black colored sheets on his bed. “I can’t I-” You stuttered as he kept going faster and faster. “Do it.” He commanded you. His words were all you needed as you felt an orgasm rush through your body and you finally received your release. He kept thrusting all the way through your orgasm and after a few more thrusts he finished as well. He pulled out of you and laid down next to you, his brown eyes looking at you slightly with wonder. You tried not to let him get to you but that was incredibly hard when he looked like that and treated you like that. You closed your eyes and sighed as you got up to leave. “Where are you going?” Kylo asked as he reached to grab your arm. “Back to my room.” You replied. “Isn’t that how these things go?” You repeated your question from earlier. “You fuck me and I leave, isn’t that right?” You asked with a raised brow and then he stood up with you. “But you don’t have to leave.” He said and you could feel yourself simping. Shit. you cursed to yourself. “Fine.” You finally said as you crawled back into bed with him. 

“So what would you be doing on earth right now?” Kylo asked as he looked at you. His sudden softness struck you as odd and you began to wonder if this man was just lonely. He didn’t seem to have anyone else. “I would probably be asleep or getting ready for my internship at NASA.” Kylo’s honey hued brown eyes became curious. “What’s an internship? And what’s NASA.” You smiled. This man, for one so powerful, knew nothing about earth. “An internship is like an unpaid job. You do it to learn a certain skill first hand. NASA is The National Aeronautics and Space Administration. I was an intern for them back on earth. I used to dream of going out into space one day and make some amazing discoveries.” “So you really like space?” Kylo asked and you giggled softly. “Yes.” you told him. You stood and walked over to one of the large windows in his quarters that looked out into the vastness of space. “Come here.” You told him and he walked over next to you, looking at you with confused brown eyes. “Over there is a Lenticular Galaxy. It is very similar to an Elliptical Galaxy, both consisting mostly of aging stars. Lenticular Galaxies are disc shaped and have a lot of dust that helps give them their shape. They are also constantly evolving which I think is really neat. Oh! That one over there is one of my favorite types of galaxies! A Spiral galaxy! See how it has rotating arms that give it its spiral shape? Those contain stars, dust, and gas. About sixty percent of galaxies in the whole universe are spiral galaxies, even my home one. We like to call it the Milky Way.” “You’re smart.” Kylo said, suddenly stopping your rambling. You paused to look at him. “Well I suppose so… I kinda have to work at NASA.” Kylo grinned over at you. “You will be much more useful than I thought.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Video Killed the Radio Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally believe you have the answers as to how you came in possession of critical resistance information. Well, that is you think you know. You are still left with wondering if you truly did recibió an outrageous revelation from your subconscious or if you just experienced some insane fevered dream.

You had fallen asleep hours ago. The blankets of kylo’s bed were incredibly soft. This man slept like a king. Must be nice. But with all the comfort around you it made it easier for you to slip off to a deep dream. You were home. Well, ‘home’ with a grain of salt. You were sitting at your desk at NASA endlessly working away at analyzing the data given to you. You had a small book about galaxies and star formations that you had picked up at the NASA gift shop for tourists a few days ago and you were several chapters deep into reading about comets and visitors from other worlds. Of course, NASA would say something like that was unlikely but you had your doubts. An organization like NASA couldn’t know everything, could they? You didn’t think so at least. You happily snuck in a few more chapters after finishing a good amount of work for the hour. That is until you heard your name being called and you flinched as you panicked, shoving the book back into your desk. Your face was white as a ghost and a cold sweat broke out on your back. You turned, fearful you had been caught to only see your friend Briel. You exhaled deeply as you cracked a grin at her. “Jesus, Briel, you scared me half to death.” You said, finally relaxing your nervous senses. Briel laughed. “Maybe if you didn’t spend your time doing something you’re not supposed to - reading that book - maybe you wouldn’t get so scared of people calling your name.” She teased and you rolled your eyes. “Fine. Whatever. What do you want?” You asked, still grinning at your friend. “I want you to come with me. I want to show you something.” She said as she began to walk out into the hallway. You stood up from your desk. “But I’m not done with my work.” You replied. “We aren’t supposed to leave until we finish.” “Then maybe you shouldn’t have been reading that stupid book and working on your data.” Briel teased back with a smirk and you shook your head this time at her. “Fine. What is it? What do you want to show me?” You asked but she didn’t tell you. Instead she only said, “I can’t tell you, that would ruin the surprise. Now follow me.”

“Ren, you’re late.” General Hux’s snarky tone caused the masked Kylo Ren to turn and glare at him. “You know my title now, General. I expect you to use it.” He hissed back at him. The two men stood at the bridge looking out into space. Kylo was supposed to arrive earlier then he had to give the General a briefing on the situation with the “earth girl” that they had brought into custody. He had been late. And Hux was not one for tardiness. He had always told himself if he were the one running things around here then everything would be a lot sharper - and a lot more timely. Hux made a sour expression at Ren before catching a sweet whiff of a foreign aroma on him. “You - you slept with her, didn’t you?” Hux asked, disgusted. Imagine the Supreme Leader of the First Order sleeping with a foreign creature! Disgusting! Kylo didn’t answer, instead he moved his attention from Hux to the vastness of space before them. “You are disgusting, Ren. I mean, to sleep with someone you barely know from another world. It’s repulsive.” Ren’s leather gloved hands balled into fists. “You are not to make commentary on my personal affairs.” Kylo barked. “The girl, she is no longer your concern. I will deal with her.” “Oh? Like you dealt with her last night while you penetrated her?” Kylo had lost it with his General. With the use of the force he sent him flying to the side and straight into a metal wall. A loud thud could be heard as the ginger man hit it before sinking to the ground. “The girl is none of your concern as are my personal affairs. You are to do strictly as I tell you.” Kylo hissed before turning to leave him there, sulking in the moment and the attention of the crew in the bridge. “Know your place General. Or I will be obliged to remind you.” 

“So what did you want to show me Bre?” You asked Briel as you rounded the corner, following her closely. Her demeanor changed the farther you went and she seemed to be leading you to a very secluded part of the facility. “You’ll see.” She replied but her voice was shrill and almost panicked. Panicked? Why would she be panicked? She pushed open a door into a large lab that seemed like it hadn’t been used in quite some time. Large plastic tarps covered expensive equipment and there was little to no light in the room. A dim blue light coming in from the few doors to the rest the facility gave the lab a ghostly vibe. There was a scent of dust and an overall mustiness. “Uh Bre? I don’t think we’re supposed to be in here…. this lab doesn’t look like it’s been used for ages.” You said as you noticed just how old everything in there was. Briel sighed. “Look, you aren’t going to remember anything after this anyways so, I’ve got something I need to tell you.” She said before she turned to you. Okay now you were a lot more nervous then you were before. “My name isn’t Briel. It’s lieutenant Brilest Stella. I’m a member of the Galactic Resistance and I’m here on a top secret mission to hide critical information.” You looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language, as confused as possible, before laughing so hard your stomach became sore and your chest was heavy. “Okay Briel, i think you’ve done enough work for today. All those numbers and star charts are getting to your head.” You mused as you shook your head. Briel did not seem fazed. “I didn’t think you would believe me, and you don’t have to.” She grabbed your wrist very tightly and suddenly you became quite frightened. “It’s not like you’re going to remember any of this anyways.” You looked at your friend with scared eyes to see her reach for something in her pocket. “What are you doing?” You asked, trying to pull your wrist away, but her grip only became more firm. She pulled something out that looked like the thermometer they use to take your temperature at the doctors office, the one they press to your forehead. You looked at it and then at her. “I’m doing my job.” She told you and pressed the object to your forehead like she was taking your temperature. She pressed a button and a sharp pain filled your head before you became extremely lightheaded. Seeing her stern expression was the last sight your eyes took in before you became unconscious and fell to the floor with a thud. The next thing you saw in your dream you were sitting at your desk again, but you were still out cold. Briel nudged you when she noticed you were sleeping and you jolted awake. “Careful there, you don’t want Rick to catch you snoozing.” she teased. It was almost like nothing had happened. Had nothing happened? Was it all a crazy dream? You heard the distant sound of someone calling your name. You squeezed your eyes shut even tighter, not wanting to wake up just yet. “I said, get up.” Kylo Ren’s commanding tone forced your eyes open and you were still in his quarters snuggled up in his soft bed with him glaring down at you.


	12. Chapter 11 - Cold as Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally remember how you got this infamous information from the resistance implanted in your head! but it only leaves you with more questions and worries for the future.

“I said get up.” Kylo’s demanding voice pulled you from your state of peaceful slumber. The man, The dark prince himself was glaring down at you with those signature dark hazel eyes. You swallowed hard as the memories of everything that had transpired before came flooding back to you. “Yes sir.” you muttered as you stood, collecting your clothes as well. “I need to figure you out.” Kylo muttered. The phrase, you assumed, was more to himself then it was to you but he still said it loud enough for you to hear. “I need the information you possess.” He added. His eyes were on you, watching you getting dressed. He was studying you like a scientist discovering a new breed of an animal. “How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t know what you are talking about nor how it got there.” You persisted but then you remembered your dream. It came rushing back to you like a trainwreck. Visions of Briel and your former job at NASA filled your mind.You placed a hand on your forehead, the memories were too much and it made your head ache. It was like you had opened a floodgate of memories that had been sealed off for too long and for good reason. Kylo noticed your sudden surge of pain. He wasn’t a sentimental man but something about seeing you in pain didn’t sit right with him. He convinced himself it was because the information in you could be damaged if you were in pain. “Something is bothering you.” He said, his monotone voice ringing in your ears. “What is it?” He asked, stepping closer to you. You flinched away out of instinct and he froze. Why did you flinch? “I- I remember something. Something I shouldn’t remember.” you said as you took in deep breaths but it felt like the air couldn’t fill your lungs. You were getting light headed and you had no clue why. Every breath you took felt like your lungs were full of needles. Your balance was the next thing to go, causing you to stumble to the ground, you were now on your knees. Kylo watched you, slightly concerned but only for the first order’s sake. “What do you remember?” He asked you, keen eyes watching your every move. An intense pain began to bubble in your stomach and you became incredibly thirsty as you looked up at him weekly. Your vision started to blur and you could see multiple kylos all at once. “I saw….I saw…” you began but it was no use. You collapsed on the floor and your body finally gave way into a deep state of unconsciousness. 

“Lieutenant Brillest Stella, my name is Rey. I’m working with the resistance to get you the information you need. The location of the resistance base is D’Qar and we are eagerly awaiting your arrival. General Organa will give you further instructions upon your arrival but until then you are to lay low until we can issue a pilot to the far reach you are in and retrieve you and bring you home. May the force be with you.” 

You sat straight up. You were in a bed that you unfortunately recognized and no, it wasn not Kylo Ren’s. You were back at the med bay and that same familiar nurse was back with you again. Eli was his name. He locked eyes with you the second you sat straight up. “Are you alright?” He asked, his small physique screamed with concern. “Yeah,” you said softly. Your throat was incredibly dry and all you wanted was a glass of water but on the bright side your headache was gone and you felt extremely well rested. “What happened?” You asked and Eli finished up jotting a few things down on his clipboard before walking over to you. “Supreme Leader Ren brought you here a few hours ago. He said you were unconscious and he had no idea why. We’ve been monitoring you ever since.” you nodded slowly, processing what he was saying. “And uh one more thing,” Eli said as he stepped closer to you. “He said you remembered something. Any idea on what it was?” “Yeah, actually.” you replied with a half smile. Things were finally starting to make the tiniest bit of sense. “Wait seriously?” Eli asked and you nodded. “That’s great! I need to tell Supreme Leader Ren right away. He must hear this.” Eli said and he wrote a few things down before running off to find Kylo.


	13. Chapter 13 - You Don't Mess Around With Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren finally gets the much anticipated information from you but the way he gets you to tell him is not at all how you had in mind. 
> 
> **NSFW warning!

Eli had been gone from your room at the medbay for maybe five minutes. You wondered how long it took for him to find Kylo Ren and rely the information to him. “The infamous earth girl is ready to spill the gossip!” you imaged him saying something like that to him. You laughed at yourself, you really did have no concept of how these things worked in outer space. The outer space you had suddenly been exposed to was nothing like the space you studied in college. In school you learned about galaxies, meteorites, moons, and the composition of stars. Now that you were truly out and a part of the thing you were studying you learned it was much more then just a bunch of galaxies and stars and planets, there was a whole war you didn’t even know about. Crazy, right? You didn’t have to wait around long before Kylo stepped into your room at the Med Bay. His mask with red tinted veins carved into it was dawned on his head, concealing his gorgeous features. However, his face being hidden did not make you any less tense. His mere presence screamed dominance and feral energy. You would be trembling if he didn’t also make you increasingly horny. You crossed your legs to try to cover up any evidence of arousal. But Kylo could sense these things so you were probably already screwed over. You could hear him chuckle underneath the mask and you knew he could tell how aroused you were. “I am told you are finally ready to tell me the information regarding the resistance.” He called, his deep voice was stern. He stepped over to you and hooked a leather gloved finger underneath your chin and tilted your head up to look at his masked face and you could feel his eyes on you, all of you. “And if you’re a good little earth girl I’ll be sure to give you a generous reward for your service to the First Order.” You gulped. Your face flushed immediately and you were a blushing flustered mess. “There was a girl.” You began spilling information as best as you could, eager to receive whatever he was offering to you. “What sort of girl?” He asked, his voice became less intimidating at the mention of a girl. “She said her name was Rey, she was wearing white robes. And a very whack hair style, three buns? And I thought perms were overrated…” The name Rey seemed to stick out to him. “The scavenger…” He muttered and your eyes narrowed at him. “You… you know her?” You asked, your voice laced with concern. Now that you thought about it, she was very pretty. You wouldn’t blame him if he had been fucking with her on the side. Her brown eyes were so soft and warm, her voice was full of care of love. Her hips looked as if they could move in one of the best rhythms against your skin. Oh to have them both at the same time. “Yes.” Kylo replied. “She is a nuisance.” He added and you felt relief flood over you. Good, you thought to yourself, He doesn’t seem to like her that much. “What else did you remember?” Kylo persisted. “She was talking to a lieutenant Brillest Stella. And she said something about a resistance base on some place called D’Qar.” Kylo was right in front of you now. You hadn’t noticed it but he had been moving closer while you were talking. His hand rested on your thigh and your breath hitched suddenly. He noticed. “D’Qar…” He replied. “Of course.” He added, moving his hand up to where your pants were buttoned. “Keep talking.” He mused, tone low and dark. He undid your pants and slipped his hand down inside your underwear and your back arched as you pushed your hips into his hand. “Fuck…” You muttered, now distracted from the information he was requesting. “Come on now, be a good girl. Tell me the rest.” He mused and you did your best to focus. “Brillest Stella is on earth and - AH!” he slipped two fingers inside of you without warning and began pumping them in and out. You ground your hips against his hand, needing more. “She’s on earth and she’s - she’s working for NASA.” You added. You didn’t need to see his face to know he was giving you the smuggest of smirks possible. “More. tell me more.” He rubbed your clit with his thumb and you wondered how on earth he expected you to still be able to speak when you were half way to complete ecstasy. “She was my best friend, fuck!” He added another finger and moved his three digits even faster. “General Organa will be sending forces soon to retrieve her.” You finally finished, in more ways then one. You gripped the sheets of the med bay bed as you hit your high and came on Kylo’s gloved fingers. He removed his hand from your pants and pulled your hair tightly, forcing your head to tilt back. “Open.” He commanded and you parted your lips for him. “Now suck.” He said and slipped his wet fingers into your mouth. The warm leather tast was complimented with the salty taste of your own juices and you cleaned them thoroughly with your tongue. “Good girl.” he purred before finally letting go of your hair. “I will relay this information with the rest of my crew,” He said as he stepped back from you. “I want you to return to my quarters.” He ordered. “I have a second, finer reward waiting for you there once I return to you.” You gulped. You knew exactly what he was talking about and boy were you in for it now. 

** sorry for slow updates. I am working on a boba fett x reader however! Be looking out for that!


End file.
